Five sex stories
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: 5 historias con temática sexual 1-Para llenar el vacío(NejiHana) Neji siente que le falta algo en su vida, algo que pretende obtener con su prima Hanabi. Advertencias AU, OoC, incesto... Diversas parejas en el futuro.


**1-Para llenar el vacío**

Desde su nacimiento había sido contemplado como un genio a pesar de solo tener horas de nacido, fue uno de esos niños que no lloraron al salir del vientre de su madre, solo mirando a su alrededor y contemplando el nuevo panorama.

A los cuatro meses de edad ya podía sostener solo su biberón, a los ocho meses dio sus primeros pasos y dijo sus primeras palabras, a los cinco años leía a la perfección. Cuando cumplió los ocho años Neji Hyuga ya sabía más cosas de las que podía saber un niño de su edad. Neji siempre fue un niño de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba era para decir las cosas con la lógica más pura, nadie podía descifrar los pensamientos cínicos y psicópatas de este genio Hyuga y para él era todo un orgullo y al mismo tiempo una frustración, pensar que estaba rodeado de ineptos le provocaba… le provocaba nauseas.

A los 16 años ya se había graduado, claro que pudo hacerlo más joven, pero no quiso, no tenía prisa. A esta misma edad ya se había acostado con la mitad de las chicas de su ciudad, siempre usando protección y haciéndose pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por si acaso.

A los 17 años manejaba un cartel de drogas, nunca fue descubierto y lo dejó a los 18 para luego abrir su propio club nocturno en Tokio. La franquicia creció pronto –Como era de esperarse – y ya se había expandido a países como Estados Unidos, Canadá y España, todo marchaba bien, pero Neji aún no se sentía satisfecho… le faltaba algo, pero no podía descifrar lo que era.

Hasta que pasó, a los 23 años el apuesto joven magnate se enamoró de la persona menos esperada, empezó a sentir deseos sexuales por su prima: Hanabi Hyuga.

Hanabi era cinco años menor que él, pero hace poco había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Tenía tiempo que no la veía, más o menos siete años, para ese entonces él tenía aún 16, Hanabi tenía 11 y Hinata –Su otra prima– tenía 15 años.

Hanabi había llegado hasta él hace alrededor de tres meses pidiéndole trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse, al parecer había renunciado a su parte de la familia y se sentía avergonzada por lo que había dicho y hecho a su padre… o al menos eso le había dicho. Hanabi era alta, con abundante cabello castaño y una mirada filosa, resultaba ser muy amable y respetuosa, al menos exteriormente.

Al principio pensó en hacerla camarera en el área VIP, pero justo en ese momento una de sus empleadas le informó que asesinaron a su estrella principal de la noche de strippers que convenientemente era esa misma noche, iba a decirle a la chica que le había dado la noticia que le tocaría ser la que tomara el lugar de la difunta, pero entonces, sin chistar ni dudar escuchó a su prima decirle: "Yo lo hago"

—Yo puedo tomar su lugar, después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Y a pesar de su apariencia y personalidad Hanabi era igual de cínica que él e incluso llegaba a ser peor, podía comprobarlo con solo verla bailar sensualmente buscando a tientas al pobre hombre frente a ella, quitándose el sostén e incitándolo a tocarla para luego desapartarse de él antes de que pudiera lograr su acto. El solo hecho de verla de esa forma lo atrapaba totalmente, pero también le enfurecía ver como ella se acostaba boca abajo en aquella pequeña tarima y tomaba la cara de ese hombre entre sus manos acercándolo a ella y susurrándole cosas al oído seguramente para encontrarse con él en la parte trasera como ya estaba tan acostumbrada, ¡Cuantas veces había deseado que se comportara de esa forma con él! Que fuera a él que le pidiera el numero de su cuenta bancaria, porque sin duda se la daría, con tal de poseer aquel cuerpo que estaba listo para experimentar todo lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Y aunque para la sociedad su relación fuera prohibida la verdad es que en su familia era algo común, mantener la pureza de la sangre Hyuga había sido prioridad durante siglos, pero ya solamente dos familias de las veinte que conformaban a los Hyuga seguían con esta tradición y el estaba dispuesto a seguirla con Hanabi –pero en realdad solo utiliza aquel hecho como una excusa –y aún que actuara tan indiferente con él, lo lograría.

—Disfruta tu libertad Hanabi, por que muy pronto serás mía.

Y así lo había dicho.

. . . . .

Al momento de entrar a su oficina se encontró con Hanabi sentada arriba de su escritorio con muy poca ropa, pero no se sorprendió, ya era algo habitual encontrarla de esa forma en ese lugar cada vez que la noche de strippers terminaba, era la peor tortura del mundo, tenía la fortuna de tener el autocontrol suficiente como para aguantar hasta llegar a su silla y ocultar su abultada entrepierna bajo el escritorio, pero esta vez no fue suficiente, no bien se sentó ella se arrojó a su regazo y pasó sus piernas por los grandes orificios de las brazos de la silla, desabotonó unos cuantos botones de su camisa y entró una mano hasta su pecho acariciándolo de arriba abajo.

—Primo ¿Saldrás con Ino esta noche? —Preguntó con voz infantil, Neji la miró, ella bien sabía que lo que pasaba entre él e Ino era cuestión de sexo.

—Quien sabe, pero tal vez salga con otra persona, el sexo con Ino es muy común —respondió mientras colocaba una mano a un lado de la cadera de Hanabi y llegar hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos lentamente.

—Es extraño que digas eso, Ino me dijo que gemiste mi nombre unas cuantas veces mientras estabas con ella —Y lo miró a los ojos mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? —La retó.

—Sabes que si me lo pides puedo acostarme contigo —Su mirada bajó a la entrepierna de Neji y luego volvió a subir la vista —Puedo sentir como lo deseas.

Al parecer las cosas serían más fáciles, pero entonces de esa forma sería muy aburrido.

—Golfa —Se puso de pie pero la agarró de las nalgas para que no callera y se golpeara con el escritorio para luego pegarla más a él —Cuando quiera tenerte te tendré, pero nunca cuando tú quieras —luego de caminar un poco la soltó dejándola caer al piso.

—Está bien —dijo —Pero recuerda que yo estoy muy agradecida contigo —Y abrió las piernas de una forma erótica, dejándolo ver su sexo cubierto por la diminuta braga que llevaba, trató de no prestarle atención y en cambio salió a buscar a alguien con quien pasar la noche.

. . . . .

—No estoy de acuerdo —expresó Hanabi con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la chica rubia frente a ella de pies a cabeza.

—Que estés de acuerdo no es de mi importancia, vas a pasar a trabajar en el área VIP como se había decidido en el principio, Temari se encargará de la noche de strippers, entre una profesional y una aficionada, sabemos a quién tengo que elegir —Dijo Neji mirándola sin interés.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Aficionada? ¡Te he traído desenas de clientes! —exclamó alterada.

—Tú lo dijiste, traes desenas de clientes, pero con el cuerpo que tiene Temari traerá más que tu, a demás ella no le dará la mala fama que tú te has encargado de crear —el castaño le extendió una percha que solo contenía una blusa blanca y una falda negra —Éste será tu nuevo uniforme, empiezas esta noche —Hanabi lo tomó de mala gana.

—Eres un… —pero antes de insultarlo como quería hacerlo se detuvo, a Neji esto le extrañó, recordaba que Hanabi solía ser muy boca floja, sin tener miedo a lo que decía o a quien se lo decía, pero recordó que esta era una Hanabi de 18 años, más madura, más fina, _más erótica_, sin duda tenía que esperarse todo eso de ella —Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor, estaba empezando a estresarme, sé que no lo haces por mal, así que gracias primo —Dijo fingiendo emoción y se dio la vuelta para irse, no antes sin mirar a la rubia que en esos momentos, se podía decir, era la sujeta velas.

—En serio, eres un sádico, con lo linda que se ve la niña esa —Rio Temari mientras se sentaba arriba del escritorio — ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto? ¿Por qué hacer que te odie si te la quieres coger? —Preguntó viendo como Neji se acercaba a ella con dos copas y un vino importado de Italia.

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo excitante que es tener sexo con una persona que te odia —le respondió mientras vertía el rojo líquido en la copa de ella para luego ocuparse de la suya —a demás tu y yo fuimos así cuando nos conocimos ¿ya lo olvidaste? nos odiábamos a muerte y terminamos cada uno en la cama del otro —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

—también fue la forma en que amarre a mi esposo — rio a carcajadas mientras que el solamente sonreía de lado.

—Ahora solo quedará esperar el desenlace de esta situación, conociéndola, no hará las cosas fáciles para mí.

—Todo esto parece novela ¿sabes? Es entretenido ver lo que hacen y más cuando sabes que las cosas son inesperadas —reía la rubia con la copa a un poco distancia de su boca, Neji solo la miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—La vida con Hanabi es un drama, lo sé por experiencia propia y de ajenos, pero… —la miró subjetivamente y avanzó hasta ella —Creo que tu estas ansiosa por recibir algo desde que llegaste ¿no?

— ¡Neji, Eres tan malo! Sabes que estoy caliente y me dejas esperando

El Hyuga solo rio y se acercó para besarla.

. . . . .

Neji miró con disgusto a Hanabi, nunca pensó que su plan se volvería en contra de sus deseos, pero mirar como Hanabi tocaba la entrepierna de aquel chico sin querer ocultar nada, se estaba volviendo loco.

El chico ese –Konohamaru si no se equivocaba –era nuevo por esos lares, la primera noche que entró pudo notarlo nervioso y sudando, hasta que Hanabi lo hizo –Literalmente –entrar en calor. Desde ese entonces asistía al club todas las noches, venía pretendiendo a Hanabi y ella solo alimentaba sus ilusiones.

Pero supo que nunca tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pobre chico, Hanabi lo hacía sufrir a su gusto y él lo aceptaba.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Llegó el final de la noche y luego de la cena –como ya estaban acostumbrados –fueron a la oficina a beber un par de copas.

—Cerraremos el local por un par de semanas —Hanabi lo miró.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la castaña.

—Haremos remodelaciones —le respondió.

—No creo que sea necesario, el lugar está bien como está —obviamente ella no estaba de acuerdo, lo sabía, Hanabi solía ser tan predecible.

—Tú no has estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, pero hacemos remodelación todos los meces —y a pesar de lo que decía Neji solo estaba pendiente a que su plan fuera un éxito —los clientes se sienten satisfechos cada vez que hay cambio —terminó, Hanabi se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas, tan predecible.

—En ese caso, tendríamos que celebrar —le susurró Hanabi al oído mientras se movía sobre él —Me tienes caliente _Neji-nisan _—le mordió la oreja.

El Hyuga sintió como su pene se ponía erecto, esa voz traviesa de niña que estaba utilizando le excitaba.

— ¿Qué tan caliente? —le preguntó apretándola a su más entrepierna.

—Tanto que quiero que seas malo conmigo, _nisan, _quiero que me des tan duro que no me pueda parar —mientras más decía más grande podía sentir su erección —quiero tener tu polla hasta la garganta, la quiero sentir entera… —sin terminar cayó al piso, Neji bajó sus pantalones y se volvió a sentar.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas? —Dijo —cométela —y como si de una orden a su esclavo se tratase, Hanabi se arrojó sobre él y empezó atrabajar con las manos para luego dar pequeñas lamidas y finalmente introducir el miembro en su boca.

Su cabeza subía de arriba hacia abajo y de vez en cuando succionaba la punta, Neji tenía que admitir que Hanabi hacía buen uso de su boca en estos momentos.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y comenzó a prestarle atención a sus testículos mientras con las manos se ocupaba del pene.

Como pudo, Neji abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacó una venda negra, cubrió los ojos de su prima con ella, pero al Hanabi tratar de quitárselas Neji habló.

—No te las quites —gruñó —recuerda que no me gusta el sexo común, no quieres decepcionarme tan rápido ¿verdad? —Hanabi negó y Neji sonrió, nunca pensó que Hanabi sería del tipo sumisa.

—Ven —la tomó de la blusa y la tiró al mueble de su oficina, en unos pocos movimientos le quitó el pantalón y no se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba ropa interior.

Lentamente, sin hacer ruido, la puerta del baño de su oficina se abrió y Konohamaru salió ya desvestido, Neji le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara, el muchacho lo hizo y sin esperar más se abalanzó contra Hanabi y empezó a tocarla con fiereza, desde los pechos hasta la entrepierna, hasta que al fin no pudo más, de alguna forma terminó colocándose de bajo de ella y penetrándola como si no hubiera mañana.

Los gemidos de Hanabi eran largos y en alto volumen, tanto que cuando intentaba hablar le era casi imposible.

— ¿Te gusta cómo te sientes, Hanabi? —Al no poder hablar la Hyuga asintió —bueno, te haré sentir mejor —Neji se colocó tras ella y empezó a acariciar su pene contra su ano.

— ¡Es-espera ¿Qu…?! —no pudo terminar de hablar, Neji empujó fuertemente hacia adentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Recién te das cuenta de que quien te lo estaba metiendo no era yo? —decía Neji mientras embestía con fuerza para poder entrar completamente en ella, era evidente de que era su primera vez por ese lugar.

— S-sa-sácalo —Konohamaru miraba como la cara de la chica sobre él se contraía de dolor y placer, pero en vez de sentir culpa lo que sintió fue más excitación y la invistió con más rapidez.

— ¿No que querías que tu nisan te diera duro? —Sin darle oportunidad a Hanabi de acostumbrarse empezó a moverse con brusquedad —A demás nuestro amigo lo está disfrutando —le quitó la venda.

—Kono… ¡ahhh! —las palabras no salían completas, le era imposible.

—Cállate —gruño el chico, él y Neji se dieron una mirada y cambiaron de posición, Neji quedó sentado aún penetrándola por el ano y Konohamaru se subió sobre el mueble, obligándola a recibir su miembro en la boca.

Al cabo de unos minutos era Hanabi quien se movía sobre Neji y quien chupaba sin ningún problema el pene de Konohamaru.

Hanabi y Konohamaru fueron los primeros en terminar, pero Neji aún no estaba satisfecho y cuando el castaño decidió irse Neji la penetró por la vagina, podía sentir las contracciones de su entrepierna succionándole el miembro, siempre le había encantado esa sensación y como siempre le provocaba ir más rápido, hasta que por fin terminó dentro de ella.

La chica estaba exhausta y Neji satisfecho.

Más sin embargo el vacío aún no se llenaba.

Con disgusto Neji tomó la cámara que desde el principio había estado grabando desde el librero, había 20 minutos y algo de video, lo guardó y lo puso en función de fotografía y empezó a tomar fotos de ella, cuatro fotos después ella le dio más vista y fotografiar.

—Puta —murmuró apagando la cámara y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente decidió salir de viaje a aclarar su mente y fue a Malacia.

El viaje fue normal, pero por más que pensara sobre las cosas nunca pensó que nada de lo que había hecho estuviera mal.

El vacío seguía ahí.

Hasta el último día de su viaje.

—Disculpe —escuchó que le dijo en malayo una chica —Estoy buscando la habitación 115, me he perdido —le dijo la chica pelirroja.

—Una coincidencia que me preguntara a mi —dijo —es la que queda justamente frente a mi habitación —sonrió.

Y fue la primera vez que sintió interés por una mujer en vez del acostumbrado deseo sexual.

Quién sabe, tal vez había encontrado lo que podía llenar ese vacío.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Al principio pensé dejarlo en un NejiHana, pero, no sé, hice a Hanabi muy puta XD**

**El modo de la narración y el momento final seguro no les agradará a algunos.**

**Perdón por las posibles faltas ortográficas que cometí sin darme cuenta.**


End file.
